Like Ice Cream
by TheHogwartsActress
Summary: For strawberrydarhling 21 kisses challange. Dean Thomas recies a strange letter on his 21st birthday, delivered by a mysterious blonde. In this situation, What The Hell Is A Man To Do? Rating may change for later chapters xx Read   Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is a response to strawberrydarhling's Twenty One kisses challenge. My character was Dean Thomas and My prompt Ice Cream ... Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, if it was I'd be rich! (Which I'm not, lol)

Across the room I stare. She is floating alone, dancing across the floor towards me. My breath stops as she gets closer and I swear my girlfriend can tell, as she turns my head towards her and forces me to look in her eyes. I concentrate on her, the way her midnight blue eyes gaze into my chocolate ones, the way she flips her dirt blonde hair behind her. I try, but fail.

A porcelain hand taps my shoulder and I turn to face ... her.

"Dean," she says with such sweetness "Here's a letter to be given on your 21st birthday." She shrugs, as her silvery blonde hair ripples behind her "I was told to give it to you and ..."

At this point she leans down and kisses me. Everything I ever wanted was in that one movement. It was soft and gentle, the way her smooth lips moved against mine. She tasted like ice cream, melting on my tongue.

"Lunnaa" I stutter out, as my girlfriend stands, advancing towards the oblivious blonde. "Lavender," I switch to "I didn't, I mean Lav!"

"Read the letter." Is Luna's only response to the threats hurled at her, and with that she disappears through the heaving mass of people. My girlfriend, her face twisted in a mask of anger, snatches the letter from my limp hand.

Her face is flaming red as she avidly reads the letter, then her face freezes and drains of colour, turning ghostly pale, reading on, it eventually settles on a crimson that shows her anger and jealously.

She tosses me the letter; "Be prepared to lose your Girlfriend." She states, void of emotion, before moving across to her best friend Parvati, no doubt to tell her all about her "dirty, cheating boyfriend. I gently unfold the letter, and read it with curiosity flickering across my face, it soon turns to disbelief. I have to rub my eyes a few times, just to make sure they weren't playing tricks on me. The letter read:

Dear Dean William Thomas,

It has come to our attention here at Gringotts Wizarding Bank that you are a descendant of Lord Rathton Sharm, Merlin's apprentice. Though many have come before you, none have managed to reach the requirements in Lord Rathton's will as it has been lost since his death.

These requirements are very specific, and I'm afraid to say he had quite a sense of Humour, it is as follows:

_I Lord Rathton Sharm have decided that any descendant of mine must reach some rules to obtain their inheritance. On their 21__st__ birthday they must start the cycle of kissing. They must kiss twenty one different people in twenty one days or they will fail to achieve their fortune and may be cursed with bad luck from that day on, depending on the life they lived before hand._

With Best Regards

Landink, Head of Inheritance

One down, two to go, I thought rather bitterly. The one thing I knew though, I was in a hell of a lot of trouble.

A/N Probably going to turn into a multi chapter to fulfil the challenge xx

Love Rose


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I awake that morning and everything is blurry; the room, the world, my life.

All I can get are glimpse, empty bottles, tears, dancing, my best friend, and ... a kiss?

I'm not sure, but I shrug it off, probably my girlfriend. And there she is, curled on an armchair in the corner, blinking her eyes like a newborn puppy. I stagger upward, the room turning upside down, before finally righting itself, whoa I had a bit too much to drink last night and a throbbing is starting behind my temples. Eventually I make my way over to Lavender, she barely notices me approaching, her face turned the other way, chatting with Parvati. The Indian girl's brown eyes widen as I approach and bend down to kiss Lavender. What? Do I look weird? Anyway, she stares at Parvati, a smile playing on her lips as she moves her head to receive my kiss.

And that's when she slapped me.

She pushed my neck backwards as her hand came across my face hitting me hard. I splutter incoherently as she glared, satisfaction written across her features.

"Thought you could use me to gain your inheritance?" she spat. It all came rushing back, the letter, the curse, the kiss. Oh, the kiss. Luna, Ice Cream, I'm haunted by its beauty I'll never gain again. She laughs bitterly, "There, coming back to you then? Only reason I accepted your crappy snog 'cause I thought you were Blaise Zabin, who I go off with last night!" She was shrieking hysterically now, laughing manically as the dark good looking slytherin approached her from behind. The said slytherin bent down and kissed her, it was the right one this time I think, as she dove into that kiss with such ahem err passion. Well basically she ate his face off.

It was all too much. I walked over to the nearby fireplace, a stony faced man sat by it. Without glancing up from his yellowing Daily Prophet, he held up a brown poach and stated in a bored drawl; "Free for flooing inside The Three Broomsticks and a galleon for outside." I grabbed a pinch of powder, flicking a galleon into the mans outstretched palm, and dropped it into the flames, which immediately turned an emerald green. I stuck my head into the flames shouting "Rownan House" My head felt like it was detaching from my body, no matter how many times I do that I can never can used to it.

I'm now find myself staring into the rosy kitchen of a beautiful house, across from me came the face of my best friend's fiancé. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied back into a loose plait, she smiled when she noticed who it was - the biggest shock to us all was Seamus being the first of us to become engaged, oh and did I mention that his soon to be wife is HEAVILY pregnant, like ready to pop any day. Not only that but we never thought he end up with a Hufflepuff, well, I didn't anyway. She's lovely though, her name's Alice Heart and she was in our year at Hogwarts, beautiful as she was, I mean is, we never spoke to her. Yet at the graduation she was there, of course, and next to Seamus in the line, they talked, they chatted, they joked, he asked her out and true love followed, or it was more like they talked, they chatted, they joked, then they got off with each other at the after party and then he asked her out, but who's that picky with the details, right?

"Dean" She exclaimed, tilting her head slightly as I winced at her shout "Still recovering then" I nod weakly up at her, my head's pounding too hard to really respond.

I hear the very happy and loud irish accent of Seamus, usually it doesn't bother me, but today I'd give anything for him to just speak without the enthusiasm.

"How you holdin up?" he laughs, a smile playing on his lips as he takes in my scowl and bloodshot eyes.

"What did I do last night?"I groan, because things a very fuzzy around the edges. Though this inly seems to aggravate his laughter.

"Short of drinking yourself into a coma, and watchin Lavender get it on with that Slytherin git?" he smirked at me, which made me want nothing more than to wipe it off his face, "You became the heir to a gigantic fortune but only if you snog 21 people.

Holy shit! I can't believe that was true, I thought it could only be a dream, fuck.

"Get me to Gringotts now, the goblins have some explaining."


End file.
